


Grizzop in Rome [cupcake]

by KDHeart



Series: KD's bakery [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome Arc, Baked Goods, Baking, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Recipes, Rome is the Worst (Rusty Quill Gaming), Spoilers for Ancient Rome Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: Grizzop's death featuring mini-cupcakes(By popular demand)
Series: KD's bakery [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Grizzop in Rome [cupcake]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LOLOMG cupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476551) by [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart). 



> I decided to give this its own separate post, so I wouldn't have to add the Character Death tag to the main cupcake post.

The same coffee mini-cupcakes I posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476551/chapters/69383382)

"Blood"

  * a couple of drops of lemon juice
  * three drops of green food coloring
  * powdered sugar



Stab with toothpicks as appropriate.


End file.
